Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (1 - 4 \times 10)) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = (10 + (1 - 40)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 + (-39)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 - 39) \times 10 $ $ = (-29) \times 10 $ $ = -29 \times 10 $ $ = -290 $